With regard to other side tool support base and/or other side tool post mounted to a casting breaking apparatus, and a breaking method (crushing/breaking apparatus) related to a bearing of the other side tool support base and/or the other side tool post of the title, an invention related to a proposal of the applicant has been disclosed in Japan and United States or Europe. Explaining an example thereof, there is present “apparatus of crushing/breaking weir, runner, failed product or the like for casting by hydraulic pressure” of JP-A-6-106083, “method of breaking casting and tool structure” of JP-A-2002-224580 of Japanese Application, or “CRUSHING-BREAKING APPARATUS” of U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,573, or “An apparatus for crushing-breaking useless casting products using a fixed and a rocking cutter device and method for coating said cutting devices” of European Application Publication Patent No. 0919283. Basic structures of the background arts may be explained in outlines (1), (2) shown below.
First, according to outline (1), explaining constitutions of an apparatus, and other side tool post constituting a main body of the apparatus, one side/other side tool apparatus (casting breaking apparatus) upper and lower faces of which are opened is constituted by one side/other side tool support bases, one side/other side tool posts provided at the one side/other side tool support bases, a number of pieces of one side/other side tools in a ridge shape respectively projected in a zigzag shape at the one side/other side tool posts and brought into a fitting relationship, and movable means (cylinder) for making the other side tool support base movable. Further, explaining a crushing/breaking operation (method) of outline (1), a casting waste is crushed/broken (defined as broken) by utilizing a relationship of fitting other tool of other tool post advancing by the cylinder, and one side tool of the one side tool post by throwing in useless sprue, runner, weir, failed casting or the like (defined as casting waste) from a throwing opening (throwing port) (formed between other side tool post and one side tool post) of a casting breaking apparatus in retreating the other side tool post. The other side tool post is made to be movable (advanced or retreated) to be brought into a sliding contact with aside plate of the breaking apparatus. By advancing the other side tool post, the casting waste thrown in the casting breaking apparatus is broken, and by retreating the other side tool post, a broken casting waste broken piece is discharged from a discharge port (outlet) of the casting breaking apparatus by natural dropping.
Further, according to the kind of the apparatus, the other side tool support base and/or the other tool post is brought into sliding contact with the sideplate in being made to be movable, and there is a probability of generating wear (loss) in the face to be slid (sliding face). Further, when a particle or a small piece of the casting waste invades a gap between the other tool base and the side plate, a problem of accelerating a degree of the wear is conceivable.
Next, according to outline (2), explaining an apparatus and a bearing structure of other side tool post constituting a main body of the apparatus, one side/other side tool apparatus (casting breaking apparatus) upper and lower faces of which are opened is constituted by a side plate provided along therewith, one side tool post an upper side of which is axially fixed between the side plates, other side tool post a lower side of which is axially fixed to the side plate, a number of pieces of one side/other side tools in a ridge shape respectively projected in a zigzag shape at the one side/other side tool posts and constituting a fitting relationship, and movable means (cylinder) for making the other side tool post movable. Further, explaining an operation (method) of the one side/other side tool posts of the outline (2), the other side tool post is advanced and retreated by constituting a fulcrum by a portion axially fixed (axially fixed portion). In advancing, the other side tool post breaks the casting waste. Further, in the breaking, a large load is applied to the axially fixed portion, and therefore, a constitution capable of withstanding the load is adopted. Further, there is constructed a constitution in which when a predetermined or more load is applied to the other side tool post, the other side tool post is temporarily retreated, and avoids a failure brought about at an axially fixed portion and/or a portion of the apparatus. However, in a metal structure of the axially fixed portion, with regard to a structure of swiftly repairing a failure when the failure is accidentally brought about, the structure is not regarded to be necessarily sufficient, or to achieve a standardization of maintenance thereof, more or less room for improvement is conceivable.
Further, according to the kind of the metal structure, there is conceivable a problem in which when a particle or a small piece of a casting waste invades an inner portion thereof, a function thereof is deteriorated, and wear of the metal is accelerated.
Further, according to the invention, in the other side tool post mounted to the casting breaking apparatus of the background art, in order to avoid wear of the sliding face, an overlaid reinforcing portion (overlaid streak piece) is worked at the sliding face by welding. With regard to the overlaid reinforcing portion by welding, in the kind of breaking apparatus, an invention of working the overlaid reinforcing portion similarly has been proposed by the applicant. Explaining one example thereof, there is present, for example, “method of coating fixed/moving tools of apparatus of breaking failed product of weir, runner, sprue or the like for casting for producing recycled casting raw material, and fixed/moving tools thereof” of JP-A-2000-42435, or “An apparatus for crushing-breaking useless casting products using a fixed and a rocking cutter device and method for coating said cutting devices” of Europe Application Publication Patent No. 0919283. Basic structures of the background arts will be explained by outline (3) shown below.
According to outline (3), in JP-A-2000-42435, a constitution shown in FIG. 10 discloses a technology of carrying out overlay welding by coating on a sliding face (sliding face of the invention) of a moving base (other side tool support base of the invention) to improve the sliding face constituting a problem of a background art before JP-A-2000-42435 (July 27, Heisei 10). However, the invention is constructed by a constitution of axially supporting an axially fixed portion of other side tool support base by way of a fulcrum bearing mechanism and in order to make the other side tool support base fixed portion smoothly movable, a problem to be improved is pointed out.